Harry potter 5
by Frutillit4
Summary: pura fantacia, amores no correspondidos y no se qu mas poner asi que mejor leanlo
1. Default Chapter

2 capitulo: Draco y Loreto??? No!  
  
-Parece que la chik nueva te a dejado chica jajaja no entiendes nada de lo que dicen esos libros verdad? –le dijo Ron tratando de hacer que su amiga dejara los libros.  
  
-Cállate Ron, ay! Como es posible que yo siendo prefecta no entienda esto y una niñita que paso 4 cursos con nada de preparación sea capas de saberlo todo!  
  
-Creo que eso es especial, es lo que la marca, me entiendes? –dijo Harry que estaba mirando como Loreto estaba en la otra mesa leyendo y al parecer Hermione se enojo con esto y comenzó a gritar:  
  
-Harry, eres un estúpido, y tu tb Ron, se supone que yo soy su amiga no esa estúpida aparecida de "Loreto Spenser" no puedo creer que sin conocerla la juzguen solamente por que es linda y estudiosa y tiene mejores notas que yo! Maldición son unos malditos – y la chik se fue al parecer enfadadísima pero no llorando, hacia otra mesa, hacia la mesa de...  
  
-Mira niñita tonta y aparecida, no te creas súper estrella por que pudiste aprender esto –y tiro los libros en la mesa- y tampoco por que los profesores te sonríen y te ven con cara de estúpidos perros cada ves que te les cruzas por los pasillos, me entendiste? –termino furiosa.  
  
-E...e si Hermione... no t.. te  
  
-Hey que te pasa sangra sucia, déjala tranquila sabelotodo de mierda  
  
-He... no Draco tiene razón déjala... no te preocupes, en serio, mejor me voy –dijo la chik un poco triste eran sus primeras 2 semanas y al parecer ya le caí mal a alguien.  
  
-No, tu no te mueves de aquí, es a ella a la que le molesta tu presencia... que se valla la perra!  
  
-Que?? Ósea dices que se valla ella jajaja –dijo Hermione en tono burlón retirándose del escenario.  
  
Harry odiaba a Draco... como era posible que él estuviera allí consolándola y acariciando en cambio de el? Fue una larga hora soportando la escena romántica entre esos dos ( romántico Draco???) sin nada mas, se dirigió hacia la mesa y dijo:  
  
-Disculpa Loreto me prestas la tarea?  
  
-em... espera... –dijo secándose las lagrimas- creo que la tengo en la mi cuarto... Draco sabes, creo que ya se hizo un poco tarde... nos acompañas?.  
  
-Esta bien –dijo un poco mal humorado por la llegada de Harry.  
  
-Cuídate, mañana nos vemos, adiós –se despidió la chik con un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Tu igual, cualquier problema me avisas... eh?... chao Harry  
  
-Esta bien –le dijo la chik- hasta mañana!  
  
Cuando Draco se había alejado de vista Harry le pregunto muy nerviosa:  
  
-TetagusCodra?  
  
-Que cosa?  
  
-Em... que..si te gusta Draco –dijo velozmente  
  
-Por que? No solo somos amigos  
  
-Se puede saber desde cuando?  
  
-Bueno supe algo de el y quería ayudarlo nada más... " bobadas" – pronuncio y vio como el retrato de la señora gorda se deslizaba hacia un lado dándole paso para ver una tremenda discusión entre Ron y Hermione.  
  
-Nada mas por que sabes que le gusta a Harry la defiendes, Ron... vamos que no te atrape  
  
-Que no me atrape? De que me hablas... lo que pasa es que estas celosa de ella porque sabe mucho mas que tu y... –se detuvo de repente ... había visto a Harry y a Loreto- hola chicos como están? –dijo como olvidándose de la discusión.  
  
-Voy a buscar la tarea Harry vuelvo enseguida.  
  
-Que? Le estabas pidiendo la tarea a esa... esa... esa estúpida?  
  
-Basta Hermione si te cae mal no es asunto mío...  
  
-Em... Harry me ayudas por favor? –dijo Loreto que bajaba por las escaleras.  
  
-Si, claro.  
  
Una vez arriba le dijo:  
  
-Mira esto es espectacular... no se lo quería mostrar a nadie pero tu eres el que mejor me a tratado en este casa... haber... si, 5 escalones mas arriba que la puerta del cuarto de las chiks... 1,2,3,4,5 ... aquí haber, haber "Sala Perfecta para una Prefecta" –e igual como se abría el pasadizo del callejón Diagon, se comenzó a abrir una puerta muy pequeña- entra... –una vez adentro le dijo- nadie sabe de esta sala... bueno solo dos personas, yo y alguien mas. Quiero que lo guardes como secreto... cada vez que te sientas mal entras aquí le das dos golpes a la chimenea y yo vendré... = yo a ti jajaja en todo caso no se quien necesite mas del otro. Haber, haber... para ver cuando salir presiona el botón del sillón... las paredes nos dejaran ver toda la sala común pero ninguno de los que esta allá afuera nos vera a nosotros –y con esto salieron de la sala.  
  
Notitas de la autora =) :  
  
Eso no sale en el mapa del merodeador! Como era posible que el padre de Harry con sus amigos no la hallan encontrado! Mmm Harry se le declarara a Loreto? Y ron a Hermione? Todo esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo juajuajua!...  
  
PD: perdon perdon perdon pero es que no se me ocurrio nada mejor para este capitulo ademas la historia ya la tenia escrita hace que rato =) tengo como hasta el capitulo 4 asi que si les decepciona este capitulo... AVÍSENME para que pueda arreglar algunos detalles del siguiente =) adiosin =) 


	2. Draco y Loreto?? no!!!

1capitulo :La chik Nueva... todo lo que los hombres desean?...  
  
Era tarde, Harry aún no tenia sueño. Se había enterado de que mucha gente del ministerio había desaparecido. Las cartas de ron cada vez le preocupan más. No sabía que hacer para ayudar, tenia claro que encerrado en la casa de los Dursley no podía hacer nada, pero no se podía mover de allí por ordenes de Dumbledore, él decía en una de sus cartas "Harry si te mueves de allí yo le ahorro el trabajo a Voldemort y te despedazo con mis manos", esto no lo asustaba, Harry quería ayudar aunque esto le significara perder la vida, "desobedecer a Dumbledore ya lo había echo y otra vez no le costaría mucho", pensaba.  
  
-Harry –grito tía Petunia – baja inmediatamente a tomar desayuno!.  
  
Se dirigió hasta la cocina y como era de costumbre nadie hizo caso omiso al "hola" que les dio, con todo el animo de mejorar la situación entre ellos. A fin de cuentas eran sus tíos y viviría con ellos durante un largo tiempo, o por lo menos hasta que terminara los cursos que le quedaban en Hogwarts.  
  
Al sentarse vio dos caras de cerdito, al lado de estas una gran cara de caballo, todos ellos mirando fijamente la pantalla de la televisión mientras tío Vernon decía:  
  
–Deberían encontrarlo encancelarlo y matarlo como el a matado a tanta gente, Hijos del Demonio váyanse de Aquí, reciban su castigo sagrado! –vocifero creyéndose todo un profeta.  
  
–¿Porque no se calla y me deja oír? –dijo Harry en un susurro inaudible para los de más, supuestamente.  
  
–¿Que has dicho? –dijo Tío Vernon mirándolo con los ojos hinchados.  
  
–¿Que si me pasan la mantequilla? –apresuro a mentir Harry, no quería que lo obligaran a quedarse encerrado en su cuarto, aunque no le asentaría nada de mal.  
  
–¿Y tu que no tienes manos acaso?  
  
–Si disculpe Tío Vernon.  
  
Se apresuro a terminar su tostada y un poco de leche que le habían servido, por que había sentido el aletear de alguna ave en su habitación. Cuando llego a esta se impresiono con un ave de mas de un metro que picaba despacio en la ventana... Era BuckBeack! ¡Y si él estaba allí también lo estaría Sirius!  
  
–¡Sirius! –gritaba eufórico–¡Sirius! –cuando de repente una ancha y fuerte mano le tapo la boca por completo.  
  
–¡Silencio! Harry, o quieres que tu tía me eché a patadas de aquí?  
  
– ¿Cómo has logrado llegar hasta aquí?, Dumbledore lo sabe?, no te han visto los dementores?, Cómo has estado? Cómo has hecho para que nadie en el vecindario te vea? –termino tan solo por que su padrino lo hizo callar, si no hubiese seguido con su repertorio de preguntas.  
  
–Primero, he estado toda esta parte del verano vigilándote a pedido de Dumbledore, si me hubiesen vito los dementores, crees que estaría aquí?? he estado bien, mejor que tu en todos los casos. Por que tan preocupado? Sé que no ha recibido carta de Herminio, lo siento pero ella tiene sus motivos  
  
–Que sabes Sirius?  
  
–Yo... nada –dijo dándose aires pero no pudiendo ocultar lo que sabia.  
  
–¡Harry! Con quien conversas? No será uno de esa gente que es como tú! –dijo tío Vernon desde el baño, y tía Petunia se dirigía justo hacía la habitación.  
  
–Lo siento Harry hasta la próxima –pronuncio Sirius desapareciendo unos segundos antes de que tía Petunia abriera la puerta.  
  
–Con quien hablas niñito del demonio?  
  
–Con nadie.  
  
–Te a avisado Dudley que vendrá tía Marge nuevamente este verano?  
  
–Que??? –no, eso era imposible, supuestamente tía Marge estaba ya muy vieja y con todos los ataques que le habían dado después de que Harry la hinchara como la pelota que era no le quedarían ganas de volver, o si?  
  
–Si, llegará esta tarde así que tendrás que comportante bien, o si no, ya sabes que yo personalmente me encargare de que te echen de ese maldito colegio en el cual estas –y cerrando la puerta muy fuerte se marcho de la habitación con una expresión de gloria en la cara, al ver que la de Harry se llenaba de amargos pensamientos sobre lo que había pasado hace ya tres años con la llegada de tía Marge a la casa de los Dursley.  
  
Y así como de la nada recordó que ese día a las 12 en punto sería un quinceañero, ya tenía la explicación de el por que de que justo ese día llegará la abominable tía Marge.  
  
-Tilín, tilín! –sonó el timbre –tilín, tilín -y como si un repentino terremoto comenzó a temblar el cuarto de Harry, era Dudley que corría desesperado a abrir la puerta.  
  
-O mi querido Dudley, tan caballero, no has cambiado nada... –dijo la voz de un hombre encerrado en el cuerpo de una mujer.  
  
-Marge, como has estado?  
  
Harry no se dio ni cuenta de cómo había pasado la hora, eran ya las 11:30 y se encontraba en la cocina escuchando una estúpida conversación sobre la empresa en la cual trabajaba tío Vernon, cuando de repente, sin mayor aviso comenzó a quedarse dormido, pidió permiso y se fue a su habitación pues ya empezaban a hablar sobre la familia de Harry.  
  
-Tu padre debió de ser un desgraciado mafioso para que lo hayan matado de la forma en la cual lo hicieron... sacándole el liquido de freno, que ingenioso... –dijo tía Marge que ya estaba pasadita de copas.  
  
-O si, claro, por supuesto –dijo Harry sin llevarle la contraria aunque le hubiese gustado poder tener su varita para poder hacer que se convirtiera en uno de sus asquerosos perros  
  
-Harry... pist... despierta soy yo... Ron  
  
-Ron?  
  
-Si soy yo, despierta bobo si no alguien lo hará primero que tú y no podremos irnos de aquí.  
  
No sabia ni como lo hizo ni por que lo hacia... pero tenia que escapar de allí a toda costa, no le gustaba la idea de quedarse todo el resto del verano admirando a la antipática tía Marge mientras se tiraba sus eructos y hablaba de la familia de él.  
  
Llegaron a la madriguera. Todos estaban allí excepto Hermione, Dumbledore, Ginny y Sirius.  
  
-Feliz cumpleaños Harry, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos –sonaron las voces de los gemelos Weasley  
  
-Todo bien Harry? –preguntaron y su padre a la vez  
  
-si -contesto este-  
  
-Te he extrañado tanto querido, no sabes cuanto.  
  
Pasaron las semanas y a Harry se le hacia raro no ver a Ginny, no se atrevía a preguntar por que si por casualidad estaba en el hospital metería la pata, ya se empezaba a preocupar por su mejor amiga y por la hermana de Ron, así que de repente durante el desayuno de el día anterior a entrar a clases pregunto  
  
-Y a donde a estado todo este verano Ginny?  
  
-Ha ido a un campamento querido, Ron no te lo había dicho? –contestó la señora Weasley quitándole a Harry de la imaginación esa idea tonta de que le había pasado algo a Ginny.  
  
-No, no lo ha mencionado.  
  
Y así como vino, el verano se fue. Era lo que mas deseaba Harry así podría enterarse de lo que le había pasado a Hermione, no era que le gustara, si no que era su amiga y se preocupaba por ella.  
  
  
  
Al fin había llegado a la estación, sabría si algo le había sucedido a Hermione o seguía enterita para Ron, jejeje.  
  
-La has visto? –preguntó Ron muy alterado.  
  
-Mira allí viene, viene corriendo hasta tus brazos , jajaja.  
  
-No te burles e, como encuentras que estoy? Bien? Crees que este año la conquiste?-ron no era feo, o al menos eso creía Harry, pero él sabia que, aunque no lo dijera, a Hermione le gustaba Krum. Y si no era así... que le daba explicación a lo que había pasado este verano? Ni una sola carta de parte de ella hacia ellos.  
  
-Hey, chicos, aquí, aquí –se escucho una voz tan tierna como la mas tierna del mundo, a los Chicos se les callo la lengua, se les multiplicaron los ojos y quedaron atonitos al ver como estaba Hermione de hermosa.  
  
-Que te has hecho Hermione? Co... co... como has cambiado. –tartamudeo Ron, a Harry no le salían las palabras estaba realmente sorprendido del cambio de Hermione.  
  
-Que? No les gusta? –pregunto ella sin darse cuenta de cómo se sentían sus amigos en ese momento– mejor subamos al tren, les parece?  
  
-He... si claro... adelante, pasa –y subieron al tren.  
  
El viaje se hizo muy corto para los chicos, pero extremadamente largo para Hermione ya a que estos solo se quedaron mirándole todo el viaje, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra .  
  
Al entrar en el Gran Comedor todo estaba igual, como siempre todavía no sabían quien iba a ser el profesor de artes oscuras, y Hagrid no estaba en su lugar, como de costumbre había ido con los de primero cruzando el lago y en estos momentos debería estar llegando pero...  
  
-Queridísimos alumnos, se que tiene bastantes ganas de que el banquete comience enseguida, pero me temo que no podrá ser así, tuvimos un retraso ya a que Peeves el poltergeist del colegio ,para quienes no lo conocen, ha hecho de maravillas en las cocinas y me temo que tendremos que esperar unos minutos así que por mientras esperamos no estaría mal conversar con sus respectivos... les parece?  
  
Todos gritaron un fuerte y claro SI!!  
  
-Hermione que a sucedido, no he recibido ninguna carta tuya durante todo el verano, te a pasado algo? –pregunto Harry muy preocupado.  
  
-No te han llegado? Yo era la que estaba asustada ya a que tu nunca me mandabas respuestas, a lo mejor el ave se perdió y no supo llegar a tu casa...-dijo esta tratando de explicar lo sucedido.  
  
-Has ido donde Krum este verano? –pregunto Ron que ya había reaccionado, pero poniéndose rojo por su atrevida pregunta.  
  
-Claro que he ido, o que crees que iba a dejar plantado a Krum?  
  
-Como te has ido donde ese pe...  
  
-Ron respétalo, bueno. Es mi amigo al igual que tú y Harry  
  
-Bueno tu realmente no quieres ser solo un amigo verdad Ron? –pronuncio en un susurro.  
  
-Cállate Harry o si no te juro que te mato –grito Ron agarrando del cuello a Harry.  
  
-Era solo una Broma Ron. No te alteres AU! Suéltame estúpido me duele.  
  
-Y para que crees que lo hago si no es para causarte dolor, eh? –y lo soltó viendo que varios de los alumnos los miraban con ojos de intrigados– y que miran, sapos? –grito, y todos volvieron a sus respectivas conversaciones.  
  
Muy pronto llego la Ceremonia de Elección, todos comieron hasta ya no poder más y luego Dumbledore comenzó a hablar:  
  
-Queridos alumnos tengo el agrado de comunicarles que a llegado una nueva alumna a este colegio... lamentablemente, por un error mágico no entro a Hogwarts con la edad que tenia que hacerlo, así que tuvo que estudiar mientras Uds. disfrutaban de sus vacaciones –y quien dijo que yo las disfruto??? Dijo Harry- ella también tendrá que pasar por la ceremonia de elección así que espero que cual sea la casa en que quede la traten bien y los prefectos se encarguen de asesorarla en todo lo que necesite, por favor Loreto sigue, sigue –la chik se acerco al taburete tenia un poco de pánico pero muy decidida tomo el sombrero y se lo puso en la cabeza.  
  
-Mmm... que gran inteligencia, podrías ser una Revenclaw, pero veo que... te gustaría Gryffindor, verdad? Si tb tienes mucho valor, así que Gryffindor!!! –mucho de los chikos que estaban dispuestos a que llegaran a las otras casas se decepcionaron mucho, ya a que esa chik nueva era muy linda y si había pasado 4 cursos en 2 meses debería ser tb muy inteligente  
  
-Aquí! Aquí Loreto!-dijeron George y Fred y la chik se acerco a ellos- Hola, como estas?  
  
-Bien gracias, y Ud.?-sonó una voz muy débil y apacible.  
  
-Bien tb, el se llama Lee, el es George y yo soy Fred –presento este ultimo un poco atónito- em... y tu de que colegio vienes?.  
  
-Tonto, no has escuchado lo que dijo Dumbledore –pronuncio Lee dándose tonos de grandeza.  
  
-Si bueno yo nunca he estado en un colegio de magos, es lo mejor que me puede haber pasado –pronuncio y les sonrió a los tres chikos.  
  
-Por favor ayúdenla en lo que necesite, y... que empiece el banquete.  
  
Todas la chicas comenzaron a servirse mientras que los chicos de todas la casas fijaban los ojos que ardían de rabia en los gemelos Weasley y Lee... como era posible que ellos tuvieran tan buena suerte?.  
  
-Harry, Harry despierta hombre ya es muy tarde –se escucharon las palabras de Ron muy a lo lejos- son diez para las ocho despierta!  
  
Aaa?, las ocho? Porque no me despertaste antes? –y salió de su cama echo un huracán hacia los baños.  
  
-Bueno es que te escuchaba pronunciar "Loreto, Loreto" tan apasionadamente que no quise interrumpir tus sueños.  
  
-Cállate no seas tonto –dijo Harry antes de quedar petrificado.. por que?  
  
-Hola, tu eres Ronald Weasley, verdad? Yo soy Loreto, Loreto Spenser, la chica nueva-llenando la cara con una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Hola, si ese soy yo y el es Harry Potter... Harry, Harry? –no contestaba, estaba como helado mirando fijamente a la chica.  
  
-Harry? Que le pasa? –pregunto inocentemente Loreto.  
  
-Le gustas, cada vez que una chica le gusta y ella se para frente a él se queda así no te preocupes... Harry le diré a Loreto que te mueres por darle un beso  
  
-Cállate maldito gusano rojo... em... hola –dijo Harry saliendo de su ensimismamiento.  
  
-Hola, Uds. están en 5 verdad?  
  
-Si –contestaron- creo que ya es un poco tarde tendríamos que ir a clases –dijo Ron.  
  
Se encontraron con una multitud de hicos en la sala común... eran demasiados al parecer estaban esperando ver si de una buena vez bajaba la chik nueva...  
  
-Que les pasa, acaso no tienen clases? –pregunto Loreto ignorando completamente la solución a su pregunta.  
  
-Te están esperando –respondió Harry.  
  
-jajaja...  
  
-Buenos días alumnos... quiero que formen grupos de dos y por favor mézclense o si no yo lo haré –dijo Snape un poco agobiado.  
  
-Loreto puedes ser con migo? –pronuncio Draco un poco avergonzado... ( avergonzado Draco? Por favor.  
  
-Loreto, no –le susurro Ron.  
  
-Esta bien.  
  
-Dije con un chiko de la otra casa no dos de la misma –grito Snape al ver como Ron y Harry se unían para hacer el maldito trabajo –todos listos? Bueno... vean la pagina 10 de sus libros desarrollen el ejercicio numero 3... Señorita Spenser acérquese por favor...  
  
-Y que le esta pasando a este?-pregunto Hermione.  
  
-Loreto... tu ya sabes que en 6 se eligen nuevamente materias optativas, se que no soy el jefe de tu casa pero como veo que eres muy buena estudiante... podrías inscribirte en lo ramos mas difíciles... teniendo por seguro que lograras excelentes notas en todos los que tomes... solo es un consejo... nada mas pero piénselo  
  
-Esta bien profesor –dijo la niña con una sonrisa y se marcho a su puesto  
  
-Quiero que esto se termine en menos de media hora... de acuerdo? –bromo Snape con una sonrisa en los ojos  
  
-Que?? Es muy difícil no lo voy a poder hacer y sobretodo si Hermione se fue por aya atrás con Neville-protesto Ron  
  
-Yo les ayudaré –se ofreció Loreto.  
  
-No gracias... quédate con Draco  
  
Pasado unos 20 minutos Loreto y Draco estaban en la mesa del profesor Snape.  
  
-Sabia que eras lista y rápida pero... tanto? –sonrió Snape ( desde cuando le agrada tanto una chik de Gryffindor?? ) –Bueno alumnos... la Primera en terminar fue la Señorita Spenser por lo tanto tiene un 10... apresúrense si no quieren reprobar este examen.  
  
Luego de otros 20 minutos terminaron todos  
  
-Señor Malfoy, Señor Potter ... por favor pasen adelante a probar la poción dela señorita Spenser... hágale tres preguntas a Draco de lo cual se sepa, para ver si la poción de la verdad esta bien o mal –Draco tomo unas gotitas de la poción y el chico le pregunto- Que piensas de la chik nueva?  
  
-Es muy lista, hermosa y creo que tb es inocente –Loreto se ruborizo... Pansy Parkinson rompió en lagrimas ahogadas.  
  
-Eso es todo Potter, yo pienso lo mismo de la chik –y nuevamente sonrió.  
  
Al parecer la chik era de verdad lista hermosa e inocente... a todos los profesores se les ocurrió hacer alguna prueba y la primera en terminar y ser halagada ya no era Hermione si no que Loreto... esto le disgusto un poco... le habían quedado su puesto, se suponía que ella era la prefecta de su curso, por lo tanto la mas inteligente, y una chik nueva salida de quien sabe donde le estaba quitando los halagos de los profesores... eso no era posible.  
  
-Em... Loreto... de donde has sacado los libros para poder hacer todas esas pruebas sin ninguna equivocación?  
  
-Bueno... es que... es difícil de explicar... bueno no tanto pero... te lo explicare... Sucede que mientras Uds. estaban de vacaciones yo estudiaba los 4 años que me faltaban para ir junto con los de mi edad, suena un poco fantástico pero es así... termine mis cuatro cursos en 4semanas y los profesores me propusieron quedarme el resto del verano aquí... me encanto la idea de tener Hogwarts para mi sola así que me quede... eso es todo.  
  
-Entonces están en la biblioteca?  
  
-Si  
  
-Gracias  
  
¿Que pasara? ¿con quien se quedara la chik nueva? ¿¿cuándo llegara algún profesor para Artes oscuras? (Mmm eso no lo pondré en el siguiente capitulo alo mejor en el 3 =) adiosin) 


End file.
